millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 9 (U.S. syndication)
The ninth season of the syndicated U.S. version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 13, 2010 and ended on June 10, 2011. It is the first season of the U.S. shuffle format. In the shuffle format, the timer from the 2008-2010 U.S. Clock Format was removed. Gameplay was split into two rounds. In the first round, the contestant would face ten questions with random shuffled difficulty and random unknown values ranging from $100 to $25,000; answering these questions correctly would reveal the amount behind it and add such amount to the contestant's "bank". In the second round, the contestant would face four increasingly difficult questions; answering these questions correctly would increase the contestant's "bank" value up to $100,000, $250,000, $500,000, and $1,000,000, in that order. Like the original format, the contestant can end the game by walking away from a question without answering it. Answering a question incorrectly would still end a contestant's game. In the first round, the contestant would leave with only half of the "bank" value upon walking away from a question; in this round, the contestant would leave with $1,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. In the second round, the contestant would leave with the entire "bank" value upon walking away from a question, unlike the first round; in this round, the contestant would leave with $25,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. Since this season, the show has a game called "Who Wants to Be a Thousandaire?". (originally called "The $1,000 Question" from 2010-2013); A random audience member is given one chance to win $1,000 by answering the next question intended for the previous contestant. No lifelines were given to the contestant. From 2010-2013, regardless of the outcome, the audience member receives a copy of the Millionaire video game for Nintendo's Wii console or Microsoft's Xbox 360 console. In 2012, the prize was Facebook Credits for the Millionaire Facebook game. In 2013 only, this became a separate question, rather than the next question for the previous contestant. In 2014 the elimination of the categories in Round 1, this was reverted back to the next question intended for the previous contestant. For "Double Your Money Weeks", answering the question won $2,000. On September 30, 2010, first audience contestant appeared. In addition to the main host, there are three guest hosts: Tim Gunn guest hosted on April 18-22, 2011, D.L. Hughley guest hosted on June 20-24, 2011 and Sherri Shepherd guest hosted on March 14-18, 2011. Lifelines In addition to the "Ask the Audience", the contestant had two "Jump the Question" lifelines - they allow the player to "jump" the question without answering him. However, the contestant will not receive money for this question. If the player retains both "jumps" to the second round, he will start immediately with the $500,000 (13th) question. * Ask the Audience * Jump the Question (two times) Episodes * Episode 1 (13th September 2010) David Hill ($1,000) Ellen Kennedy (continued) * Episode 2 (14th September 2010) Ellen Kennedy ($5,800) Nadia Hansen ($1,000) Brian Foley (continued) * Episode 3 (15th September 2010) Brian Foley ($19,300) Kate Jovin (continued) * Episode 4 (16th September 2010) Kate Jovin ($1,000) Shawn Behrens ($9,000) Anna Northrup (continued) * Episode 5 (17th September 2010) Anna Northrup ($14,050) Eric Linn (continued) * Episode 6 (20th September 2010) Victor Garber ($10,000) * Episode 7 (21st September 2010) Melora Hardin ($10,000) Melissa Rivers (continued) * Episode 8 (22nd September 2010) Melissa Rivers ($22,250) Evan Lysacek (continued) * Episode 9 (23rd September 2010) Evan Lysacek ($21,800) Mario Cantone (continued) * Episode 10 (24th September 2010) Mario Cantone ($32,000) Jean Smart ($27,500) * Episode 11 (27th September 2010) Peter Gallagher ($68,100) * Episode 12 (28th September 2010) Eric Linn ($1,000) Frank Stasio ($1,000) Meghan Nelson (continued) * Episode 13 (29th September 2010) Meghan Nelson ($30,500) George Santoro ($6,250) * Episode 14 (30th September 2010) Daniel Lee ($1,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 15 (1st October 2010) Steve Duncan, Jr. ($1,000) Valerie David ($4,000) Greg Roth (continued) * Episode 16 (4th October 2010) Greg Roth ($12,500) Carol Lee ($1,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 17 (5th October 2010) Sean Pollock ($61,600) * Episode 18 (6th October 2010) Sunny Snyder ($60,600) Vik Vaz (continued) * Episode 19 (7th October 2010) Vik Vaz ($25,000) Marty Frazier (continued) * Episode 20 (8th October 2010) Marty Frazier ($28,300) Christine Wertheimer (continued) * Episode 21 (11th October 2010) Christine Wertheimer ($25,000) Dan Maggin (continued) * Episode 22 (12th October 2010) Dan Maggin ($1,000) Diana Zalewski (continued) * Episode 23 (13th October 2010) Diana Zalewski ($61,600) Jamaal Bailey ($29,750) * Episode 24 (14th October 2010) Cyndi Rix ($1,000) Dan Kelly ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 25 (15th October 2010) Kimberly Collins (continued) * Episode 26 (18th October 2010) Kimberly Collins ($250,000) Katie Murphy ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 27 (19th October 2010) - Pawn Stars Rick, Corey and Chumlee ($10,000) * Episode 28 (20th October 2010) David Sharp ($9,250) Karolina Koszut-Ledogar (continued) * Episode 29 (21st October 2010) Karolina Koszut-Ledogar ($53,600) Anthony Illiakostas ($1,000) * Episode 30 (22nd October 2010) Derek Ziegler ($27,000) Reid Baumann ($1,000) Amy Hauser (continued) * Episode 31 (25th October 2010) Amy Hauser ($25,550) Lucy Elliot ($13,500) Michael Rooney (continued) * Episode 32 (26th October 2010) Micahel Rooney ($25,000) Julie Buck (continued) * Episode 33 (27th October 2010) Julie Buck ($55,600) Alex Papp ($24,750) * Episode 34 (28th October 2010) Michaek Miyazaki ($100,000) Stacey Dangle ($1,000) * Episode 35 (29th October 2010) Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson ($61,100) * Episode 36 (1st November 2010) Joe Stanton ($1,000) Joan Saunders ($8,300) * Episode 37 (2nd November 2010) Bethany Harvey ($100,000) * Episode 38 (3rd November 2010) Adam Colvin ($1,000) Carmel Sasaki(continued) * Episode 39 (4th November 2010) Carmel Sasaki ($17,300) Aidan O'Connell ($12,050) Shirley Alfano (continued) * Episode 40 (5th November 2010) - 1,500th show Shirley Alfano ($18,250) Akiva Fox (continued) * Episode 41 (8th November 2010) Akiva Fox ($100,000) Sam Raman ($26,750) Ellen Murray (continued) * Episode 42 (9th November 2010) Ellen Murraay ($12,500) Lee Graham ($1,00)) Erwin Escobar (continued) * Episode 43 (10th November 2010) Erwin Escobar ($32,000) Jessica Rudman ($21,750) Jonathan Galvez (continued) * Episode 44 (11th November 2010) Jonathan Galvez ($1,000) Erica Rosbe ($1,000) Chris Clem (continued) * Episode 45 (12th November 2010) Chris Clem ($100,000) Beverly Bell (continued) * Episode 46 (15th November 2010) Beverly Bell ($56,600) Candace Daniels ($1,000) Rose Hewitt (continued) * Episode 47 (16th November 2010) Rose Hewitt ($27,250) Jay Caton ($20,300) Gail Wauford (continued) * Episode 48 (17th November 2010) Gail Wauford ($10,750) Paulette Renna ($18,000) Michelle McNamara ($1,000) * Episode 49 (18th November 2010) Leonard Kingsley ($18,050) Jessica Jaquay (continued) * Episode 50 (19th November 2010) Jessica Jaquay ($25,750) Duke Szymanski ($25,000) * Episode 51 (22nd November 2010) Caile Ohs ($19,250) Timothy Duffy (continued) * Episode 52 (23rd November 2010) Timothy Duffy ($28,050) Kathryn Finney (continued) * Episode 53 (24th November 2010) Kathryn Finney ($31,050) Adrienne Winokur ($23,550) * Episode 54 (25th November 2010) Will Choy ($1,000) Bill Blank ($10,500) * Episode 55 (26th November 2010) Greg Scordato ($1,000) Teresa Power ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 56 (29th November 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (1) Keith Jones and Ginger Gadsden ($5,000) Dave Malkoff and Frank Buckley (continued) * Episode 57 (30th November 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (2) Dave Malkoff and Frank Buckley ($20,750) Maureen O'Boyle and Paul Cameron (continued) * Episode 58 (1st December 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (3) Maureen O'Boyle and Paul Cameron ($43,500) Dan Kleckner and Stephanie Vigil (continued) * Episode 59 (2nd December 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (4) Dan Kleckner and Stephanie Vigil ($12,500) Marcus Leshock and Lourdes Duarte ($18,300) * Episode 60 (3rd December 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (5) Julie Sidoni and Scott Schaffer ($24,300) Megan Newquist and Patrick Hammer (continued) * Episode 61 (6th December 2010) Megan Newquist and Patrick Hammer ($63,600) Joseph Potts ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 62 (7th December 2010) Denise Westerfield ($1,000) Scott Reid (continued) * Episode 63 (8th December 2010) Scott Reid ($1,000) Tony Di Costazo ($1,000) Jennifer Smythe ($1,000) Zach Baker (continued) * Episode 64 (9th December 2010) Zack Baker ($25,000) Amy Hawkes ($1,000) Craig Alcantara (continued) * Episode 65 (10th December 2010) Craig Alcantara ($24,000) Jaimie Boyd ($26,000) Byron Wilson (continued) * Episode 66 (13th December 2010) Byron Wilson ($11,000) Jillian Matos ($1,000) Marla Miller (continued) * Episode 67 (14th December 2010) Marla Miller ($250,000) Andrew Keyes ($1,000) * Episode 68 (15th December 2010) Jill Brim ($1,000 Jay Norris ($1,000) Scott Harrigan ($22,750) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 69 (16th December 2010) John Serenita ($18,300) Kat Keating (continued) * Episode 70 (17th December 2010) Kat Keating ($66,500) Mike Beeman ($20,750) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 71 (10th January 2011) Patirck Ralston ($25,000) Nicole Labruto ($63,600) * Episode 72 (11th January 2011) Michelle Skinner ($13,500) Ann Yoh Johnspn ($1,000) Audience Contestant - ($1,000) * Episode 73 (12th January 2011) Alex Gonzalez ($1,000) Vinnie Cunningham ($1,000) * Episode 74 (13th January 2011) Aida Gashi ($6,000) Jackie Sanchez ($25,000) Paul Bowden (continued) * Episode 75 (14th January 2011) Pail Bowden ($16,250) Joey Sustrick ($1,000) Cheryl Van Geison (continued) * Episode 76 (17th January 2011) Cheryl Van Geison ($25,000) Don Bongiovi ($1,000) * Episode 77 (18th January 2011) Jay Rogs ($25,000) Nancy Wolff (continued) * Episode 78 (19th January 2011) Nancy Wolff ($1,000) Lathi Smith ($17,300) Audience Contestant - ($1,000) * Episode 79 (20th January 2011) David Rhodes ($1,000) Jim Edwards ($9,750) Steve Hallock (continued) * Episode 80 (21st January 2011) Steve Hallock ($20,550) Jesse Sanchez ($1,000) Audience Contestant - ($1,000) * Episode 81 (24th January 2011) Jennifer Koch ($19,300) Rich Robertson ($1,000) * Episode 82 (25th January 2011) Bridget Irelan ($5,300) Priscilla Geissal ($1,000) Billy Ernst (continued) * Episode 83 (26th January 2011) Billy Ernst ($25,050) Mary Lally (continued) * Episode 84 (27th January 2011) Mary Lally ($100,000) Nora Goldman ($1,000) Richard Angehr (continued) * Episode 85 (28th January 2011) Richard Angehr ($17,550) Connie Ford ($1,000) Sue Ann Sidell (continued) * Episode 86 (31st January 2011) Sue Ann Sidell ($25,000) Debbie Cataldo ($1,000) * Episode 87 (1st February 2011) Jon Arnold ($1,000) Roger Sandmann (continued) * Episode 88 (2nd February 2011) Roger Sandmann ($61,600) Susan Heinz ($1,000) Bill Cooke (continued) * Episode 89 (3rd February 2011) Bill Cooke ($15,500) Ashley Croft ($1,000) Amy Baldassare (continued) * Episode 90 (4th February 2011) Amy Baldassare ($18,000) Darrell Perry ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 91 (7th February 2011) Michael Sziklai ($58,100) Joann Chan (continued) * Episode 92 (8th February 2011) Joann Chan ($25,000) Hannah Miller ($12,500) * Episode 93 (9th February 2011) John Blanton ($9,550) Zakiyyah Saleem ($1,000) Chris Breen (continued) * Episode 94 (10th February 2011) Chris Breen ($43,500) Ingrid Vogelfanger (continued) * Episode 95 (11th February 2011) Ingrid Vogelfanger ($40,600) Merritt Green ($7,500) Mara Bernstein ($1,000) Karen Koontz (continued) * Episode 96 (14th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (1) Karen Koontz ($65,500) Alfred Guy (continued) * Episode 97 (15th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (2) Alfred Guy ($250,000) Shara Statler ($1,000) Steve Ogden (continued) * Episode 98 (16th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (3) Steve Ogden ($16,500) Nicole Erickson ($48,600) * Episode 99 (17th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (4) Carter Prescott ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 100 (18th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (5) Jon Hoffman ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 101 (21st February 2011) Courtney Foley ($100,000) * Episode 102 (22nd February 2011) Gregory Charette ($17,750) Beth Shepard (continued) * Episode 103 (23rd February 2011) Beth Shepard ($1,000) Cathy Anthony-Gudel ($17,500) Scott Mullkin (continued) * Episode 104 (24th February 2011) Scott Mullkin ($15,000) Rodger Pille ($2,050) Márcia Nunes (continued) * Episode 105 (25th February 2011) Márcia Nunes ($20,050) Mat DeKinder ($1,000) * Episode 106 (28th February 2011) David Guzman ($42,600) Jamie Bond (continued) * Episode 107 (1st March 2011) Jamie Bond ($18,750) Sarah Monson ($11,000) Daniel Pecoraro ($1,000) * Episode 108 (2nd March 2011) Vince Villa ($29,000) Wendy Webber (continued) * Episode 109 (3rd March 2011) Wendy Webber ($15,500) Andy Kravis ($1,000) Jan O'Sullivan (continued) * Episode 110 (4th March 2011) Jan O'Sullivan ($60,600) Paul Ryan (continued) * Episode 111 (7th March 2011) Paul Ryan ($25,000) Demetrius Lettley ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 112 (8th March 2011) Max Fick ($1,000) Lindsay Stokes ($1,000) Barton Brooks ($8,750) David Hankins (continued) * Episode 113 (9th March 2011) David Hankins ($100,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 114 (10th March 2011) Richard Williams ($26,000) Lauren Palmisano ($1,000) * Episode 115 (11th March 2011) Shaun-Katherine Robles ($30,250) Patrick Glenn ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 116 (14th March 2011) Michael Levy ($1,000) Matt Edwards (conitnued) * Episode 117 (15th March 2011) Matt Edwards ($1,000) Trilbe Wynee (continued) * Episode 118 (16th March 2011) Trilbe Wynne ($20,050) Kevin Spencer (contninued) * Episode 119 (17th March 2011) Kevin Spencer ($1,000) Andy Weiss ($20,050) * Episode 120 (18th March 2011) Sandy Marino-Cappello ($64,600) * Episode 121 (4th April 2011) Elizabeth Meyer ($1,000) Phillip Tabor ($33,000) Jack DeLorenzo (continued) * Episode 122 (5th April 2011) Jack DeLorenzo ($16,550) Lulit Semunegus ($13,300) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 123 (6th April 2011) Mark Hurley ($23,300) Jan Ibarra ($13,500) Ian Smith (continued) * Episode 124 (7th April 2011) Ian Smith ($17,000) Ben Walker ($6,750) Drew Shade (continued) * Episode 125 (8th April 2011) Drew Shade ($16,750) Gretchen Neidhardt ($1,000) Jeff Holder ($10,050) Peggy Moreno ($5,000) * Episode 126 (11th April 2011) Jay Helgeson ($6,000) Brad Goodwill ($7,500) Kelly Jackson (continued) * Episode 127 (12th April 2011) Kelly Jackson ($25,500) Candace Weddle ($14,000) Neal Racioppo (continued) * Episode 128 (13th April 2011) Neal Racioppo ($100,000) Zachary Pfahler ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 129 (14th April 2011) Lisa Iasch ($1,000) Amy Watanave ($12,8000) Terri Alenikov (continued) * Episode 130 (15th April 2011) Terri Alenikov ($1,000) Matt Morgan ($1,000) Butch Rubenstein ($5,000) * Episode 131 (18th April 2011) Natalie Garofalo ($12,500) Rick Kent ($24,300) * Episode 132 (19th April 2011) Deanda Wilson ($1,000) Eric Abrams ($19,000) Jaclyn Naster ($1,000) * Episode 133 (20th April 2011) Kevin Glaccum ($1,000) Tricia Barreiro (continued) * Episode 134 (21st April 2011) Tricia Barreiro ($100,000) Laura Catella ($21,000) Matt Hensrud (continued) * Episode 135 (22nd April 2011) Matt Hensrud ($1,000) Peg Debaise ($21,000) * Episode 136 (25th April 2011) Judy Harris ($17,250) Connie Chen ($1,000) Audiece Contestant ($0) * Episode 137 (26th April 2011) Chris Velazco ($17,500) Shawn Heaton ($1,000) Tom Magill (continued) * Episode 138 (27th April 2011) Tom Magill ($1,000) Robert Ford ($42,600) Billie Johnston (continued) * Episode 139 (28th April 2011) Billie Johnston ($250,000) Rani Peffer (continued) * Episode 140 (29th April 2011) Rani Peffer ($14,800) Jennifer Donlon ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 141 (2nd May 2011) Clare Coughlin ($6,250) Suzanne Grodner (continued) * Episode 142 (3rd May 2011) Suzanne Grodner ($61,100) Matt Klein ($1,000) Seena Semerly (continued) * Episode 143 (4th May 2011) Seena Semerly ($20,050) Rebecca Goldstein ($1,000) Will Kang (continued) * Episode 144 (5th May 2011) Will Kang ($26,000) Steven Johnson ($29,800) * Episode 145 (6th May 2011) Diane Pietrzak ($11,000) Chad Donah (continued) * Episode 146 (9th May 2011) Chad Donah ($25,000) Rob Becker ($1,000) Janet Koenig ($20,050) * Episode 147 (10th May 2011) Greg Peoples ($17,500) Adriana Gumbs ($1,000) Jason Cofield (continued) * Episode 148 (11th May 2011) Jason Cofield ($24,800) Casey Grossman ($19,000) Audience Conestant ($1,000) * Episode 149 (12th May 2011) Rich Steeves ($63,100) Liz Evanick (continued) * Episode 150 (13th May 2011) Liz Evanick ($1,000) Sara Smith ($19,250) Jerry Dyess (continued) * Episode 151 (16th May 2011) Jerry Dyess ($1,000) Brian Smiley ($1,000) Sarah Claspell (continued) * Episode 152 (17th May 2011) Sarah Claspell ($17,800) Erhard Konerding ($21,500) * Episode 153 (18th May 2011) Julie Criner ($1,000) Stefan Talley ($58,100) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 154 (19th May 2011) Stephanie Chen ($15,000) Ross Dilegro ($1,000) * Episode 155 (20th May 2011) Jeremy Roe ($1,000) Liz Williams ($22,800) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 156 (23rd May 2011) Virginia Thompson ($13,500) Greg Shelton ($21,500) Nancy Carmichael ($1,000) * Episode 157 (24th May 2011) Peirce Johnston ($38,600) Erin Roberts ($1,000) Eric Lua (continued) * Episode 158 (25th May 2011) Eric Lua ($1,000) Sarah Coons ($24,300) Philip Parker (continued) * Episode 159 (26th May 2011) Philip Parker ($28,500) Michael McKinney ($2,050) Donnamarie Fontaine (continued) * Episode 160 (27th May 2011) Donnamaire Fontaine ($19,250) Steve Carson ($29,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 161 (13th June 2011) Dudley Roberts ($1,000) Karen Treczker ($12,500) Mark Lion ($12,500) Rachel Simon (continued) * Episode 162 (14th June 2011) Rachel Simon ($1,000) Ivan Alter ($1,000) Audience COntestant ($0) * Episode 163 (15th June 2011) Harison Fox ($15,500) Alistair Clark ($1,000) Victor English ($1,000) Jamie Wilson ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 164 (16th June 2011) Cristina Abello ($1,000) Andy Anderson ($9,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 165 (17th June 2011) Monika Pollock ($1,000) Kevin Armento ($1,000) Kate Foley ($1,00)) * Episode 166 (20th June 2011) Mark Dubnoff ($26,500) Karah Rempe ($1,000) * Episode 167 (21th June 2011) Deborah Barnes ($1,000) Ryan Servais ($14,750) * Episode 168 (22th June 2011) Andy Adams ($1,000) Maria Catilo (continued) * Episode 169 (23th June 2011) Maria Catilo ($15,750) Maureen Stutzman ($12,550) Natalie Sikorski ($1,000) * Episode 170 (24th June 2011) Nathan Golden ($1,000) Phil Cantwell ($18,750) Trivia * In 14th episode, Desiree Barter (Valley Stream, NY) is first audience contestant in show's history, who won $1,000. * Reid Baumann and Max Fick are contestants, who answered the 1st question wrong and walked away with $1,000. * In 40th episode, the 1,500th show aired. Each contestant received additional $1,500 cash to winning. * In 79th episode was set an absolute record in the history of the U.S. (and worldwide until July 9, 2013 in the Costa Rican verison) WWTBAM. Contestant David Rhodes on 4th question the Ask the Audience lifeline used, but 91% voted for wrong answer, and 2% were right. Sources * List of episodes of Season 9 (syndicated) Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs